Children of Eden - Continued
by JackM-88
Summary: First Monteriggioni is attacked, Mario is killed, we're forced to flee to Roma with a bullet in Ezio's shoulder, and the next thing I know, I'm part of Roma's liberation, and our recruits are calling me 'Maestra'. It never ends, does it? Sequel to IoE and the continuation of Lionpawheart's Children of Eden.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is JackM-, I'm new to fanfiction, writing wise. I've asked Lionpawheart if she could allow me to continue Children of Eden and of course, she did! (Woo hoo!). For the first few chapters of the continuation, I'll be posting Lionpawheart's drafts that I have ironed out, then after that, the writing will be all completely by me, mostly. So now, on with Chapter 9 of Children of Eden (Or chapter 1, depending on how you look at it :). Oh yeah, and I already see this many times on this site so I should put this in.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or better yet, I don't own Assassin's Creed at all. Ubisoft owns most of the characters and the franchise itself, while Lionpawheart owns all of the OCs so far._

Link to the original fanfiction, with chapters 1-8: s/6684298/1/Children-of-Eden

* * *

- **Roma, Centro District, Street –**

**- Eden -**

"She's a bit cold," Stefano told me, and it took me a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"I suppose she is, yes. It might take a little bit of getting used to."

"I just expected your daughter to be more or less like you, is all."

I grinned. "Yesterday you were probably expecting us to be like her."

"Well, true, but… what happened to her?"

"Excuse me?", I asked, not being able to tell if I should be offended with the question or not.

"Well, you said this was a club of suicidal, emotional wrecks. So what happened to her to get her a place here?"

"She can hear you, just so you're aware." The slight tension in her shoulders and the wooden stride gave her away. "Care to tell the nice man why you're acting in such an awfully rude manner?"

"I'm not fond of strangers, is all," she turned only slightly to flash her eyes at us.

"Not that I blame her, considering the likes of people we deal with on daily basis," I continued the string of thought. "You'll see."

"I don't think I like the sound of that."

"If you scare easy, I'm really not sure what you're doing here," Adel snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Kids, play nice."

Ghita still walked silently beside us without uttering another word. Though she started out at a distance, she quickly migrated right to my side, walking cautiously and twisting her head around. When a guard walked too closely to her, her hand shot to my sleeve when she jumped.

"Relax," I muttered to her. "You're going to attract attention if you keep jumping at each shadow."

"…_Forget what happened, clear your head. Just relax. Become another face in the crowd, passing and slippery.",_ I whispered to her, calming her down as she let go of my sleeve. I turned to Stefano to see him sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Stef, you too. If you keep walking with that stick up your ass, you'll tower over the crowds, and people always notice a giant."

"My posture is fine."

"Yes, it is." It was. Spine straight, head tilted slightly upwards, the steps wide and confident. "It's a Soldier's posture, though. Slouch a little, drop your shoulders, and don't make eye contact with the guards.". He follows forth with my advice. "There you go. Remember, people think of you for only half a second when they pass you by on the street, and then forget all about you." I turned back to give him an evil smile. "Unless you warrant a second glance, which makes you practically event of the season."

"You're one to talk, Maestra," Adel didn't face me, but there was a slight laugh in her voice. "Noblewoman with a tick for pants, was it? What an oddity. I can practically smell the scandal."

"It's plausible," I argued. "Besides, you can't see under the cloak, and I can take care of myself if one of these guards want to take a closer look."

"And the babies can't, of course…"

Ghita snorted with laughter at the offended look on Stefano's face. I grinned too, deciding that that alone was worth the banter and let Adel's comment go.

Behind all the chatter, we managed to get to the brothel.

* * *

- **Roma, Rosa In Fiore – Front, Centro District -**

"Rosa in Fiore.", Stefano muttered with a tone of surprise at the brothel. " I have to say, it's looking better than I last saw it. I can't believe Salari finally did something about the ruins," Stefano commented, bringing a hand up to brush his hair back behind his ears in what looked like a habitual gesture. It was too short for that, however, and the strand just fell back.

"Regular visitor?", I mockingly asked him out of sheer curiosity.

"Regular debt collector would be more like it," he chuckled. "I came around to enforce a few laws while I was a guard, nothing personal". The blonde man then looked around before finally turning back to me, with a very proud and arrogant look on his face. "and besides, do you really think I'd need to pay for a girl?"

"The side of disease doesn't sound appealing to you?", I asked him. He thought for a moment, but chose not to answer. "Salari is dead. The place belongs to my sister-in-law now.", continuing our conversation

"Oh- erm. That... that makes sense," he coughed. "The old old hag was a stubborn bitch, don't think she would have ever bothered to- oh, hello there…"

The girl I vaguely recalled as Valeria sided up to us, and folded her arm under mine, wearing her work face. I was slightly alarmed, especially when someone on the street catcalled.

"Erm, I'm not sure what you've heard, but I really don't swing that way."

"Garden," she told me, barely opening her mouth. "Front is watched."

"What?!"

"Garden," she insisted, leading me into alley, I looked back to Adel on the go, making quick signals with my free hand. She nodded, gave the 'babies' a sour look, and then tugged them away into the adjacent alley.

I was lead around the main building, where there was a gate through the fence and into the backyard of the Rosa. The shrubbery looked much more lively than the last time I've seen the garden, and there were a few girls watering the plants.

"I'll wait for the others. You go down through the cellar." Valeria still spoke in a hushed tone, pointing to the doors that had an impressive lock on them.

I raised my eyebrows, and tugged and the doors. They opened, the lock swinging uselessly. I smiled, shaking my head, and entered.

The whistling and clashing of a sword on wood greeted me in the cellar/kitchen (slash training room?).

James was practicing with his blade, easily stepping side to side around the new dummy. I walked closer, and he twirled around, his sword cutting the air over my shoulder.

I twisted out of its way, grabbed his wrist and then hooked my leg behind his knees. We rolled onto the floor, and I quickly took top, pressing his own blade into his throat.

"Sorry darling, still 2 seconds."

"You think so?"

He heaved me off, and I tumbled on the ground.

"Hey, no fair! I killed you already!", I playfully pouted at him

"But you didn't," James countered. "Maybe next time, you should finish the job instead of giving me a chance to get better."

"Are we under attack? Is that it?" I turned my head to Stefano, who just arrived with Adel and Ghita, and started laughing.

"No, no, just greeting an old friend."

"Dio, I'd hate to see how you greet your enemies!"

"Friend, enemy," James drew out. "What's the difference? Right, Eden?". James then turned his attention to the 'babies'. "…and I see you got some new faces…"

His eyes bored over to Ghita and Stefano, barely pausing on her, but his eyes lingered on the soldier. For a _very _long time.

"Before you ask, yeah, there's a bounty on his head." I clapped James on the shoulder. "And while we're on the subject, can you get it off him? Preferably without removing the head."

The look in his face was purely professional now, uncanny like a jeweler's while appraising a gemstone.

"Blond male, white, green eyes. Looks noble in origin…"

"Doable?"

James shrugged. "If you're willing to go dig around in the corpse dumps."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to kill anyone just to get this one off the hook," he threw me coldly. "I'm not you."

"Ooo-kay, nerve there."

"I'm thinking one of the French armies would do. They tend to have pretty blonds…" that was accompanied by a glance towards Adel, who made a noise like a scorned cat, and tilted her chin up.

"French?" Stefano wasn't too amused either. "You trying to say I look French?

"Now, now, let's not be racist." I put my hands up. "Stef, down. James, not all French people are blond, that's racist and a very weak shot. You're aware of that, right?"

"Well, we'll have a better shot with those piles. The French set up camps, which means they don't have time to bury their dead. They just dump them wherever there is space."

"Shopping for a blond head…", I muttered to myself before turning back to Stefano, "Oh, Stef, don't get me wrong, I like you and all, but I usually don't have to pull off amputation on dead people."

"I- I appreciate it," he nodded. "Not many people would… pull of heads for me..."

"That one looks a bit green." James looked at Ghita.

"He's right, sweetie, you look sick. Everything alright?"

"Oh, aside from you talking about corpses and heads as though this is an everyday business for you?" Her voice came out a little squeaky. "I'm great…"

"It technically _is_ everyday business for dealers in corpses and death", I assured her, "But don't worry, you'll get used to it, if you stick around."

James then turned his attention to me. "Aside from your blonde friend's issue, anything else you want that I may or may not have an answer to?" he asked me.

"I'll get straight to the point then, where's Diana?"

"She's with Claudia, trying to figure out what to do with the people watching us upstairs in the office."

I nodded, and turned to walk deeper into the building. Adel fell into step with me without hesitation, but the recruits looked uncertain.

"James, would you mind babysitting?"

"Yes I do, but I'll do it this time."

* * *

- **Roma**, **Rosa in Fiore – Upstairs, Claudia's Office ****–**  


There was a storm cloud over Claudia's head when we entered her office. She didn't look up, but discretely gestured for us to move to the walls, where we couldn't be seen from the buildings across the street.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked finally.

"Someone is lurking around." She barely moved her lips when she spoke, her quill still writing neat lines on the book in front of her.

"Borgia?"

"Likely, but we're not sure." Diana was sitting in a comfortable arm chair with one leg gracefully thrown over the other. "Could be Salari bought some spies, or maybe it's a new party."

"How many?"

"Who cares?" Adel dropped. "We can take them."

"It's not so simple.", Claudia looked up to face Adel. "It will turn attention to this place if we start killing Borgia spies, and that is the last thing we need. Right now, all we can do is pretend this place is normal and hope they get bored."

"Are you sure they're spying? It could just be roof guards," I noted reasonably.

"I don't know," Claudia looked at me with exhaustion. "It could just be one person, and he could already be gone. Maybe he was just running past and decided that roof was a good place for rest. Or maybe he already reported back to someone and told them that an Auditore is running the Rosa. I just don't know!" She punctuated her frustration by slamming her palm onto her desk. "I do know that my girls are nervous, though. They don't want anyone barging in here demanding blood again."

There was a silence. I wasn't sure what to say to that outburst. The situation really was trickier than the usual silencing.

"Eden, was there something you needed?" Diana finally asked me.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I got very lost and I need help finding a tailor."

"Shopping?!" she jumped up immediately. "Oh, thank god, I thought I would wilt with boredom here! So, frills or lace?"

"What? No, no, not for me. I've got a Barbie and a Ken for you to dress up."

"Oh- shame, I would love to put you into something actually pretty. Not that white isn't dashing on you, but don't you think-"

"Diana…"

She sighed heavily, as though I just turned down her prospects from heaven. "Alright, where are Ken and Barbie, then?"

"Downstairs with James."

"Eden," Claudia called out to me as we were walking out the door. I turned around, raising and eyebrow. "See if you can't get a look at our spy."

"You got it," I nodded, "Especially if I can push shopping duties onto Diana."

"You're a life saver," she smiled, and put her nose back to the papers.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Diana on the stairs down to James' location.

"Claudia? Mostly. She also works with the girls, giving out instructions, meeting with people…"

"How about sleep?"

"She… sleeps. Not well, but she does. Don't worry, I've been keeping an eye on her. She is making miracles happen in this place, and everyone wants her here, so we make sure she's taking care of herself. Which she does just fine on her own, but-"

"Thanks," I nodded gratefully. "It's been-"

As we neared the cellar, I could hear metal clashing. I dropped the rest of my sentenced, and hurried down. Stopped at the entrance, and then humphed, planting my fists into my hips.

"You boys getting along just fine, then?"

James and Stef took a step away from each other, lowering their swords, and looked up at me. Stef looked a bit more winded than James, but it looked as though he managed to keep up a pace.

"I'm simply testing them. And I have to admit, it does give a sense of satisfaction to put them on the ground and gloat over their inexperience." James proceeded to put his sword back into this sheath. "I can see why you held me off a roof instead of just knocking me out. Wanted a bit of a display?"

"What can I say, the townsfolk love displays," I grinned.

"So this is them, then?" Diana gave Ghita and Stef a once-over. "And I suppose you'll want something simple for training? Well, then, Ken, Barbie, let's go, I'll suit you up while Eden goes off to work."

They looked at me in bewilderment. I stifled a laugh, but didn't correct Diana. "Seems like we got ourselves a spy, and I'm going to go find out who sent him. Stick with Diana and Adel, keep you heads down." I turned around and began to leave the cellar but stopped myself. I turned back around to speak to Adel, "and _please_ don't bankrupt us."

"What?" Adel looked at me in surprise.

"You're going with them", I told her. "I trust Diana's reputation, but it would be safer if you went along."

She snorted like a scorned cat again. "I don't see why-"

"Just twenty minutes ago you were jumping up and down to keep an eye on them. I'm not saying it will come to anything, but if it does, keeping them alive is a priority. Understand?"

She looked miffed, but nodded, then proceeded to give Stef a glare.

"I'm not sure I feel so safe with her glaring at me like that," Stef said under his breath.

"Adel, play nice and stop glaring, you're scaring the children." The soldier looked surprised, and then embarrassed. "No, off you go, mommy has to work."

"Eden," Diana put a hand on my shoulder. "There's no reason to mock them."

"Who's mocking? I'm just providing comic relief."

"I would like to note that I can take care of myself perfectly fine," Stef raised a hand.

"Noted," I shrugged. "But Ezio won't like you dying while under my watch, so don't try to test that theory."

* * *

- **Roma, Rosa in Fiore – Roof **-

"No."

"_You're clueless, Eden. You don't even know where to start."_

"Like you do? You're in my brain, Pops," I growled, kicking at the roof tile.

"_I had significantly more experience with the Vision than you. I can find your spy."_

"We had a deal."

"_And what do you think is more important right now, your memories of science fiction movies or finding this elusive tracker? I thought… I thought you could trust me."_

"Oh, don't even think about guilt-tripping me, grandpa."

"_This isn't about guilt. It's about you not being able to find a target that is mildly more advanced in skill than a common roof archer. You should find this humiliating and commit ritual suicide to wash away your shame."_

I couldn't help the laughter. "You know, I think that just for that joke, I might actually let it slide. And I can find him well enough-"

"_I could trace his trail."_

"Eagle Vision doesn't do that."

"_For all you know. It does a lot of very interesting tricks that you can learn if you just let me-"_

"What? Take my body for a test drive? How does that even work?"

"_I'm not sure, but it seems fairly simple. You relax, and let me pick up the movement. Once I've caught the trail and pointed you in the right direction, you can lock me back up."_

"I can smell him from here, you know."

I could. The smell was faintly woodsy, plus there was the scent of good leather, oil and gunpowder. Distinctly masculine. It was pleasant.

"_And you really think you can follow it like a bloodhound?"_

"No." I reluctantly agreed. "I can't do that. I was only joking with Diana."

"_So? Do you trust me?"_

I hesitated for a few moments. He waited, his impatience ringing somewhere in my brain.

"Fine."

He acted quickly then, before I changed my mind. The sensation was new, like I took a step back from the wheel, but I was still very much there. The strangest part was that it didn't _feel_ like possession, not as though I was locked away in some room. It felt more as though I clicked on a part of my brain that I did not use before.

Altair seemed to be taken aback by the success, too. He raised my arms experimentally, flexed my fingers. Took a step forward, balancing on the roof tiles. I felt every movement, and the smile that stretched my lips, and the sudden pleasure as the wind breathed over my face. But it wasn't mine- it was his.

"This is starting to freak me out." I commented- or rather, thought. "Let's get this over with, please?"

"As you wish." He was using my vocal cords, so the voice was the same, but the tone was completely different. It was low, even, and there was a slight foreign accent that was purely his.

I was starting to really dislike the situation.

On the other hand, this was the first time ever that I saw every other bit of my brain… Not literally, mind you, but it felt as though everything inside my head was neatly ordered in file cabinets. Childhood… Instincts… School work… All there, for me to open and look at, something I couldn't do while properly conscious.

"So this is how you know everything about me?" I wondered. "You just go through my files?"

"In a manner of speaking. I'm sorry, I realize it's rude."

"Forget it, it's not like you're going to go around telling people about the color of underwear I wore when I was five. Or, I guess you could now."

Yep, I still hated this.

"This is really quite remarkable," he noted, still moving around. "Not really what I'm used to… It's been a long time since I could actually move, though…"

"Altair. Focus. Please."

"Of course…" he was reluctant. I felt it as though it was my own feeling. He was exhilarated- it's been so long that he could look, touch… run…

I was always a good runner. My dad took me to parks when I was a kid, Jake taught me how to take rooftops and make sharp turns, Ezio caught me up on free-running. I was flexible, fast, and energy efficient, something that sounded like an auto sales pitch.

And now, we were running, quickly, over the roofs, avoiding chimneys, jumping over railings. He had a goal, but it was getting there that he enjoyed so much. Being able to finally feel the wind on our face, the rush of blood as our pulse picked up-

He missed it more than he ever admitted to me. And I was suddenly scared.

We stopped.

We leaned over the edge of the roof, and I felt a smile.

"Down below.", He pointed (or I pointed) to the ground. "It's a trap. He was expecting someone."

"Figures."

With a shudder, I felt him take a step away from the controls, and I was just suddenly in charge again. But the frightened feeling didn't go away immediately.

We just crossed a line for the first time in a decade.

"_We'll talk later. Go, and get caught."_

That, I could do.

I came down to ground cautiously, my ears and nose perked up and waiting. The smell I caught earlier was definitely stronger now. And in the middle of the small secluded courtyard, stood-

A guard.

Hell, one single freaking guard, his sword drawn, and waiting for me. When I dropped down onto the stones in front of him, there was only a moment of confusion on his face, and then he took a defensive stance.

"This is the cavalry?" I asked, bewildered. "Are you serious? To be perfectly honest, I expected a better trap. Maybe a patrol, or hell, even just two would have been something. This… this is just suicidal."

The man didn't grace me with a response. Just charged.

I sidestepped the blade, not even bothering to pull out my own.

"Can't we just talk about this?" I asked. "I feel like I'm not even giving you a chance, here."

"I will put you down!" he suddenly ground out at me.

"Get in line. Did you not see the amount on my head? I mean, those posters are practically blinking neon by the attention they draw."

I leaned away from his swing again, then grabbed the back of his collar and pushed him head first into the small fountain. He recovered, and turned around with a swipe that I had to jump back from.

"Alright, so you're really set on this? Not another amateur bounty hunter, are you?"

He charged at me again. I jumped up, grabbing the balcony overhead, and kicked out with my legs, delivering a blow to his face.

The poor man dropped with a grunt, his blade cluttering away. I landed with my feet at his sides, and put my heel to his throat.

"Now, what the hell is this? Who set this up, and better yet, why?"

He gasped, his eyes staring at me wildly. His nose was broken, and his face was smothered with blood, and I felt a stab of pity. Whatever the hell he was doing here, it really was suicide. Or maybe overconfidence...

"Are you going to kill him, or just ask stupid questions?"

I smirked, and looked upwards.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere."

The new player was crouching on the ledge above. He was dressed in leather and a blue gray cloak that hid most of his face. His mouth, though, was smiling.

"I was expecting-"

"Ezio? Yeah, no, it's just me. He doesn't stoop to just any invitation to a trap."

"You think this is a trap?" He seemed almost surprised. "It really wasn't."

"Then what? Some sort of game, test, entertainment? Well, come down here and I'll give you your money's worth."

He turned his head down, to the man I was still standing on. "I think I already did. So, who are you then?"

_Now _I was offended.

"Does anybody in this stinking world know who I am?" I fumed.

I bent down and picked up the guard, standing him upright.

"The name is Eden. I am Ezio's wife, I've been his partner for over ten years, but do I get any recognition? I tightened my grip on the guard. "Noooo, it's all 'Ooh, let's set up a trap for the great Ezio Auditore!' Oh, who are you, silly woman who got in the way? Well you know what? I'm sick of this stupid play." I shoved the beat up man away from myself, and then got out a throwing knife.

The knife was still in the air, the man dropped from the ledge onto the ground. The blade clashed into the wall, embedded between bricks.

"Eden Auditore," he repeated. "I don't know of you, but I will."

"Uh-huh. And what makes you think I'll give you the time to do that?" There was another knife in my hands.

He gave me a bow, his mouth still in the same mask smirked. It sent a shiver down my spine. The knife I let fly again missed when the stranger leapt to the side and took off.

I ran after him, turning sharply at the turn into the alley. But as soon as I made it to the end of it, I stopped and whistled in disappointment.

The marketplace was at its busiest time, and people streamed as thick as a wild wood. Eagle Vision showed me only gray, and even if I had managed to find the man, pursuing him in this crowd would have been impossible.

"Seems like you'll get that second date after all…" I mumbled, and turned back.

The guard I beat up earlier left only a puddle of blood, and took everything I could have learned with him.

This day was beginning to grate on my nerves.

* * *

- **Roma, Tiber Island -**

The crowd eventually led me over the bridge to Tiber Island. I was immediately greeted my Adelaide and Ezio, who stood on the far end of it looking expectant and concerned.

"Everything alright?" Ezio asked me as soon as I got within hearing range, not minding the people passing by. His eyes slid over my form, looking for injuries or limp.

"I'm just peachy," I shrugged, unsure if I should say anything about the strange man that set up the trap-that-wasn't-a-trap, ugh. "I think they were expecting you to show up and pick up the lead, but I showed up instead. He was surprised. Who he is was a bit strange, if you ask me…"

"_He_?"

"Yep. There was just one person waiting for me." I waved my hand and passed by them, heading towards the hideout. "I was insulted. Then this other man pops out at me, asks for my name and then politely runs away."

"And you let him?" Adel looked at me in bewilderment.

"What can I say? He was good. Almost, you know, assassin good. Sort of looked like he was ripping our design off, actually, with the hood and all, except for the big templar cross on his back."

"_Che cosa diavolo_?" , Ezio said, bewildered.

"I know. Like I said. Strange. To put it mildly."

We were in sight of the wall behind which the stairs to the warehouse were hiding. And right beside it was Caterina with a white mare, waiting for us expectantly.

"I take that you're feeling better?" I asked cheerfully, pointedly looking down to her skirts. The dress was duller than her usual wardrobe, but it was a definite step up from the mud caked brown (was white) dress they put on her in while holding her prisoner. She was still recovering from her injuries, but she looked steady enough.

"Yes. Much better." She barely spared me a glance, and then returned her eyes to Ezio.

"I'll give you a moment, then. Safety and peace." I turned to Ezio. "I'm going to go find Niccolo, I'll meet you there," I shrugged easily. I was a little too old and secure for feeling of jealousy, anyway.

Even when it came to a beautiful and powerful woman that I suspected had at least a little bit of an attraction to my husband and vice versa. And despite her impression, I knew she was honorable enough.

And I trusted Ezio.

What the hell was I thinking?

_I should go get the rolling pin ready._

That's more like it.

Laughing quietly to myself (which got me a few curious looks from Adel), I walked down the steps, and opened the heavy doors to slip inside.

* * *

- **Roma, Tiber Island Assassins Hideout -**

In the main hall of the hideout, Diana was practically hanging off of Stefano, cooing over his new clothes. The dark pants were bagging around the new leather boots, and his white tunic and black doublet caught by a belt. I had to admit, he did look nice, filling out the outfit that only further highlighted his broad shoulders and muscled physique. He was only a bit more slim than Ezio in that comparison, and perhaps a little shorter.

Ghita stood a ways off, by the desk, leaning on it and almost shyly examining her own clothing, giving an impression of Cinderella who's dress stayed for a few seconds after midnight and wasn't sure if it was going to disappear or not. She was wearing something similar to Stefano's clothing, though slightly more loose in the chest area and the collar of her shirt going up to her chin.

"You really weren't lying about knowing people, huh," I raised my eyebrows as I neared Diana. "I didn't know they made those clothing fitted to women on demand rather than custom orders."

"Oh, they usually don't unless it's corsets. But I know a tailor who you would call... an opportunist. Likes to try and guess the next trends a lot."

"And his vision of the future consisted of women dressing in drag?" I chuckled.

"I'm not really sure what that means, but he did have a few models, and Ghita here has a very easy and popular size, so there weren't any hitches. I know you're probably going to make them run rooftops or something, so I made sure the clothing won't wear out too easily." Diana's face was lit up as though we had made her day with the challenge shopping trip. And knowing her, that was likely the case.

"Thanks, that is exactly what we needed," I smiled gratefully. Honestly speaking, I knew nearly nothing about clothes, always leaving it in the hands of the tailors to do as they wanted as long as I got a few simple demands of being able to move freely and soundlessly. Diana saved us all a lot of time with her enthusiasm for that particular field.

"Oh, and the tailor I mentioned promised to come up with something else for your recruits!"

"...what?" I was instantly on my guard.

"That's a surprise! It'll be ready in a few days, I'll send you a pigeon then."

"Wow." I breathed out. "Diana, you're a life saver, really. You sure you don't want to join up the Order? We could use you around."

That seemed to fluster her, and she shook her head. "No- no, don't get me wrong, I could, but I'm really not the type for all the running and fighting. I like it nice and quiet. And I can wear pretty dresses."

"Suit yourself," I lightly clapped her on the shoulder. "You probably aren't too impressed with this warehouse, either, eh?"

"Oh, no, I love what you've done with place," she lightly joked looking around.

"Rub it in, why don't you.", I lightheartedly said, my arms folded.

My interior design skills were just as bad as my fashion ones. Aside from the basic furnishing like desks, benches and bookcases, along with the Assassin banners and one large rug, there was really not much to look at. I was only trying to make the place seem less empty and a bit more like living space, if only for my own comfort. Living between gray walls all the time did nothing for the mood.

It was an hour later, after Diana has left, and the recruits were finally beginning to relax around the hideout, separately- Ghita was downstairs flipping through books with the fascination of an illiterate foreigner, and Stefano was idly sitting on the cot in my office, making small talk while I discussed the ranking system with Niccolo- when I realized that Ezio has not come back yet.

I glanced out of the window idly, wondering where the hell he could have gone, considering Caterina's horse has galloped away into the sunset (the north gates) with a group of Bartolomeo's mercenaries for safety.

"-should supply decent enough income for- are you even listening?" Niccolo raised his voice a fraction louder.

"Yes. With one ear," I replied honestly, and got up to stretch. "Did Ezio mention any field trips?"

"No. Perhaps he got side tracked."

"Mmm, probably." I retrieved my maintenance kit and started spreading it on the table. Then I took off my hidden blade off for cleaning.

There was a silence for a long moment as I was carefully scrubbing off the dust and blood that got caught in the joints, when Stefano suddenly gave a short laugh.

"Is it normal for you to treat that little contraption like you would a lover?"

"Oh yes," I easily replied to him, not taking my eyes off the gleaming metal. "Ezio regularly becomes jealous of my blades.", I slipped on and tightened the bracer on my hand. "I treat them better than I treat him, and that's saying something. And hey, there's a thought... I think I could probably construct one of these babies for you if you'd like."

"You could?"

_"No, you couldn't. The metal is a rare mixture, you do not know where or how to get the materials, much less work them."_

"No comments from the peanut gallery." I mumbled under my breath, slightly disappointed. I remembered the translated sketches well enough- all the hours spent pouring over the codex pages paid off, not to mention my engineering skills have improved while working under the Maestro in Monteriggioni. But I really did know little of metals, and the order would have been a bit too delicate for a common blacksmith.

And Leonardo would not be able to help now. So I would have to sink or swim, and we did not have as much time on our hands as I'd like to fully tap into Altair's memories and put together decent hidden blades.

Problem…

"Well, not anything as awesome as this one, and definitely nothing like Ezio's," I pointed at my bracer with my chin. "But from more common metals... yeah, I think so."

"That would be... well, fantastic," Stefano flashed a grin. "It looks really useful."

I tapped my chin, and then pointed the finger at him. "I like you."

"Well, fascinating," Niccolo butted into the conversation sarcastically. "But can we get through this? I have places to be."

"Those places will still be there in a few hours. Lay back a little," I led by example, tipping the chair back, at the same time tugging a scroll of blank parchment from the shelf behind me. "Better yet, give me something to do. You're not the only one running this show anymore, and I'm on break until further notice."

"I'd prefer to deal with it myself," he didn't seem to even consider my offer. I furrowed my eyebrows, and blinked intently.

Still blue. Not even a twinge of red, or purple, for that matter (I wasn't entirely sure how that intuition worked.

Niccolo sighed audibly, and leaned forward onto his hand, slumping his shoulders as if to say 'You-exhaust-me-with-just-your-annoying-presence-why-don't-you-torture-someone-else'.

"Eden, you might not realize this, but your eyes _actually_ glow when you do that. It is not that hard to figure out what you're thinking."

I bristled slightly, returning my eyes to normal. Stefano, however, had jumped to his feet at was backing away with huge eyes.

"Your- eyes-"

"What?" I raised my eyebrows at him, and then realized what his expression was and started laughing in surprise. "Wow, I'm around these freaks so much that I forget normal people get scared of things that randomly start glowing..."

"I'm not scared," he snapped defensively, his frame still tense, but at least he stopped backing away. "Just- startled. What the hell is that?!"

"Stick around, you might find out.", He continued to stare at me as if I was some kind of otherworldly demon. I sighed. "Just get used to it, and please shut your trap," I shrugged easily. "If you feel like throwing up though, get out of my office, that rug is new." Or, at least, it's the only thing separating my feet from the cold floor and I would hate to get rid of it.

Stefano's ego didn't seem to appreciate that, but he took it in a stride. "I just need a moment. I'll- go see how Ghita is doing."

"Good thinking." I could tell by Niccolo's impatient stare that he wanted to speak privately. And I was right: as soon as the door closed, the man leaned towards me a little.

"What is this about? You still don't trust me?" He didn't seem upset by that, though his eyes were tight and his mouth set into a hard line.

"I do."

"Because I have had enough of La Volpe's latest antics. I do not need it from you as well."

"Ah. You... noticed that."

"I am not blind."

"Well, look, all I can really say is that I don't blame him for being suspicious," I took out an inkwell and quill, and glancing frequently at the hidden blade, started to sketch out what I remembered of the codex pages on the construction. "There are some holes in his theory, but there are also gaping ones in your story. Besides, the man I ran into today evaded my spidey senses somehow. I had to- um, focus a little too hard to get his directions, and then I couldn't detect him until he started talking. So what says you can't do the same? You know enough of it, maybe you figured out how it works and how to avoid it."

"Even if I did, do you honestly think I'd be able to avoid you constantly? You move more silently than a stalking wolf, you are bound to take me by surprise some time," he countered.

"Yeah, but I have better things to do. And you're not lying, I know that, and I don't need Eagle Vision to tell me," I put a finger onto my nose. "You're good at lying when you have to, of course, but I trust my nose much more than my eyes. And you check out. So no, I don't think that you're a traitor. But I do believe that you're not telling us everything."

"I'm not the only one in the room," he put his fingers together, and leaned back in his chair.

"That so?" I was slightly surprised. "What, are the bacteria secretly amassing an army to take over the world?"

"The bacteria?"

"Right, no microscopes," I remembered, wrinkling my nose. "Nevermind, but I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't."

"I mean it."

"I'm sure you do."

I couldn't help it- I barked out a short laugh which sort of surprised me. In conversations with Niccolo I usually only laughed at my own jokes. "Alright smartass, think what you will. But the heat is still on you, so don't try to turn these tables."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied dryly. "Now, getting back to the-"

He got cut off as we both suddenly jumped at the sudden loud noise out in the hallway.

"Someone open the fucking door, now!" It was Ezio voice, loud and commanding. The next moment the door to my office swung open and I caught sight of Adel as she quickly slipped out of his way

"What the hell-" I started, still startled and combing through my head for what he could possibly yell at me for, when I saw the reason for his rush.

In his arms was a human shape that seemed tiny curled up in his giant frame. The shape was letting out weak whimpers of pain, and I soon realized why: he was covered from head to toe with blood and something I couldn't distinguish.

I jumped to me feet.

"He's injured badly, I need you to stop the bleeding," Ezio instructed as he stormed towards the cot, and put the boy on it very gently. There was another screech of pain, and I was already pulling on my bag.

"Somebody get some water," I shouted off into the corridor, where Adel, Ghita and Stefano were all looming. I leaned over the boy, trying to assess the damage quickly and without panic. "Why the hell did you bring him here? He needs a fucking doctor, all I can do is stop him from bleeding out too fast!"

"You're the first person that came to mind- I didn't stop to think."

"Adel, call Emilio!"

"On it!"

"Eden, just do somethi-"

"Shut up and get me that bottle over there!"

I took a breath to calm down, and started working. First I pried away the boy's (and it was becoming more and more obvious to me that he was a boy of about seventeen) hands from the wound in his side. He was delirious from the pain at that point, moaning in his unconscious state, but too weak from the blood loss to actually move or resist my work.

Stop the bleeding... apply pressure... clean up with the other hand... start wrapping... hope for the best...

Emilio arrived just as I was contemplating if it was too early to put stitches on or if there was infection inside of it that had to be taken care of. That is when I ordered everyone else to clear the hell out, and we're here now working with two pairs of hands.

At one point, he must have woken up, because a full-blown scream escaped his throat and his back arched. I forced him back down by the shoulders, trying to keep him as steady as possible while Emilio was trying to work through his wounds. The boy's eyes flashed wide open, unfocused, pained, searching. They settled on me, and there was a puppy-dog shape to them and so much confusion that my heart melted a little.

"It's okay, it's almost over," I assured him as soothingly as I could, but the last word wasn't out of my mouth and he already passed out again and his body went limp.

"Both his left leg and arm are broken," Emilio clicked his tongue with professional concern.

"How did that happen?"

"There was a fire to the southwest of here, in the old district," Ezio explained from the door. "He didn't get burned, but the part of the building he was trying to get out of collapsed on his side."

"And the wounds?"

"The Followers of Romulus that started the fire were trying to finish off the survivors."

"Okay," I nodded. Asking whether or not they were dead was pointless. "So are those breaks going to heal, or will there be permanent damage?"

Emilio thought for a few moment, "As much as can be expected, but the breaks are fairly simple. I will set the bones and bind them, but you will have to make sure he doesn't use either of the limbs for a few weeks, and he will make a full recovery. The other injuries are of more concern, but with rest and leeches, they should heal as well."

"So... then the important question is who the hell is going to play babysitter for the next while," I leaned on my desk, careful to keep my bloodied arms away from the furniture. "We aren't always here, and I can't imagine Adel or Niccolo patiently feeding the boy."

"I'll do it," Stefano raised his hand enthusiastically. At the surprised looks, he shrugged. "He seems like a good kid. It won't be any different than taking care of my little sister when she was sick. And while I'm here, you can get Ghita through the basics."

"That… that is actually a good idea," I nodded. "We could take turns. Ezio?"

The older man looked between us. "If Eden agrees with it, that's good enough for me. Then until he recovers, the boy is your responsibility. If you need anything, ask Eden."

"Hey! What am I, the matriarch?"

"Aren't you?"

"Erm- alright, fine. I guess its better with me than Machiavelli," I shrugged, settling down. No one laughed, and I didn't take offense. The atmosphere was still tense, interrupted by the low whines and moans of the patient.

I fell asleep at my desk, closing my eyes for only a moment deep into the night, but becoming aware in my dreamscape. The same endless white fog, the same clean bench in the center.

* * *

- **Dreamscape -**

_"Altair!" I called out, looking around. "Care for a chat?"_

Silence.

That's new.

_"Did I stutter? Get the hell over here. I have a bone to pick!"_

Nothing.

I sighed, and fell onto the bench_. "Alright, look, fine, I get it. It's been a while. You like hunting. You didn't realize how much you missed it. But come on, you know why I can't just let that go! It's my body, and I didn't exactly invite you in, nor do I like having another person inside my head! But if I can't do anything about that, can't we at least update our truce?"_

He was quiet. I was beginning to doubt that he was even out there.

_"Fine. You just float there and think at me. I'll talk. And here is the thing- I feel for you, I really do. But I'm not going to share my melon with you! I read enough sci-fi in my time to know why that is a bad idea. But I haven't exactly been gagging you to this point, and I'm not about to start now. So come on, quit being a child!"_

That got his attention properly. The next time I turned my head around, Altair's slightly hunched figure sat next to me, as though he has always been rooted to that spot. His hood hid his expression from me, but I could guess that it was of mild irritation at my questioning his maturity.

_"So. Wanna tell me what gives?"_

He didn't speak for a few moments. When the silence was beginning to stretch into a full minute, I began losing my patience,

_"Let me get something straight, for future reference. It is not my fault you are inside my head, nor do I particularly enjoy sharing my grapefruit with you. But it's been a decade, and I'm sorta used to our agreement, so that's basically the only reason I haven't tried to get rid of you as soon as the Apple fell into our hands again," _I paused for breath, but Altair didn't add anything, still sitting in the same rigid, tense position_. "You controlling my body, however, was never part of the terms, or even the fine print. So. You owe me an explanation."_

_"An explanation of what, exactly?"_ his voice was lower than usual.

_"Of how birds fly, of course!" _I threw my hands up into the air. _"Or why you didn't just point me in the right direction and let go. Or why you have never told me that there was more to Eagle Vision than I knew of."_

Another long silence, after which Altair's shoulders fell a fraction of an inch, and he let out a short breath. _"Because you were correct in your earlier assumptions._ There was a slight pause. "_I did miss it much more than I had expected. Moving, speaking, running... It's been a very long time, and when I felt you give me freedom, I couldn't resist."_

_"A long time, in the Apple, you mean? You remember all that?"_ I was suddenly curious. Briefly, I wondered why I have never asked the question before.

_"Of course- time became slightly more blurred and smudged. The Apple was deep underground, and it was dark and unmoving, but operational. You could think of it as being locked inside an endless library for four hundred years as a ghost."_

I imagined it, and shivered, my earlier accusations forgotten for the moment._ "That must have been..."_ I searched for a word,_ "Lonely."_

_"It was. There were others- many, many more other imprinted consciousnesses inside of the Apple, but they never spoke. They simply were, much like the traces of knowledge that the Apple held. It is a fascinating construction- it knows everything and everyone, and still allowed new impressions, such as my memory."_

_"Am I there, then?"_ I asked with some surprise.

_"Yes. You left your imprint in it, much like everyone else that has ever come in contact with the artifact."_

_"This makes no sense."_ I could feel the beginnings of a headache (you could have headaches in your dreams?!). _"If there are so many people in there, then why are you the only one that's in my head? We're talking about centuries and millennia of different users-"_

_"That is really not nearly as much as you would believe. The Apple has spent most of its existence buried- in the Temple of Solomon where Malik and I found it, under Cyprus where we hid it, and likely other hiding places before that. Only a few got access to it without being driven mad. And besides, I actively sought to escape the Apple as soon as I could feel it being removed from where I laid it to rest."_

It took a few moments for the words to register, and then I sharply leaned away from him on shock.

_"You what?!"_

He turned to me, tilting his head up. His mouth was set in a hard line. _"You didn't think it was a coincidence, did you?"_

_"So all this circus is caused by you deliberately climbing inside my head?!" _Now I was getting pissed again. _"I can't fucking believe this. I thought it was just a side effect of my stupidity with the Apple, and all along, it was you?!" _

I let out a hysterical, angry laugh, getting to my feet and beginning to pace. _"Wow. I'm a freak with voices in my head because you got bored of reading and decided to become a parasite. Just... unbelievable!"_

_"Are you finished?"_ he sternly replied. I imagined a speck of remorse in his voice, though.

_"Not until you get this straight. You are a dead man, who is the ancestor of the assassin lineage, who was inside the Apple for centuries, and then downloaded himself into my brain! And why the hell me? I know my brain is very pretty and has a nice view, but why not Ezio? Or Leonardo? Or someone at the very least male?!"_

_"That one is simple. You are the only one that held the Apple in your hands for long enough for me to... 'download' _myself into you.", his tone suggested that he knew that it sounded perverted.

_"That really sounds really dirty_," I noted, cooling off a little. _"And seriously? That's it? I held it the longest, so I get the questionable honors?"_

_"Yes. And I wish I could tell you that I am sorry for this, but I'm not. Under the danger of blowing your ego a little higher, I have to say that I rather like your head. You are not exactly the most mentally healthy and stable person, Eden. And that made everything much easier- your mind allowed me my space, and you accepted my presence almost as a given. I don't think it would have been possible anywhere else- Ezio's defenses against the Apple are much stronger than that, and Leonardo is intelligent enough not to touch it for more than a second."_

_"I'm not sure whether to blush at the compliment, or deck you in the face right now,"_ I muttered, before relaxing again_."Wow. I have to say, if it's not one thing, it's another."_

After a few moment, I breathed out a long breath. _"Alright."_

_"Alright?"_ he repeated with a questioning quirk of the eyebrow.

_"Yeah, alright. I must be as mad as you say, but alright. You can stay inside my head. But you get why I don't want you pulling stunts with my body again."_

_"Of course,"_ there was very clear disappointment in his voice, but I shrugged it off.

_"And- just- Don't like, creep around my brain so much."_

_"Creep..?."_ Now he just sounded amused. I fixed a hard glare at him.

_"Yes. There are things I don't like people knowing, even if you live inside my head."_

_"Eden, I'd truly hate to disappoint you or anger you further, but I know everything about you by this point,"_ he was back to his serious face, the words strangely heavy_. "Even things you don't remember yourself. They are still here, in this brain, but unavailable to you."_

_"Great. So if I decide to relive prom night, I'll let you know,"_ I snorted.

He continued speaking as though I didn't say anything. _"The human brain is actually much more powerful than I thought while I still had one of my own. From your memories of Biology class, I have managed to make sense of the structure of it. And I have to say, it is amazing to see what your body could do if you could control your brain completely."_

_"What? Like, Jesus amazing, or X-Men mutation amazing?"_ I furrowed my eyebrows. _"And Biology class? You serious? I didn't even know I listened to any of it."_

_"Jesus was simply a man whose followers found the Shroud. But just imagine if you could-"_

* * *

- **Roma, Tiber Island Assassins Hideout - Eden's Office  
**

"Maes- Eden! Ow!"

It took me a moment to realize that I was not under attack and that there was no reason for violence. I dropped the knife onto the table, blinking up at Stefano.

"What, what is it?"

"Maestro sent me to wake you up."

"He knows me better than I know myself," I grumbled, wiping at my cheek to check for ink. "What time is it?"

"Three hours past dawn, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired." I waved it off, though somewhere at the back of my head, I remembered that I really wasn't that worn out to fall asleep at my desk or to sleep on it for so long. Guess the little adventure really burnt out my batteries, or maybe I just didn't want to cut the conversation short.

Either way, I still didn't like it.

"What did Ezio need? ", I asked Stefano, whilst recollecting myself from the abrupt awakening.

"It's about that boy that you treated yesterday."

"Oh? What about him?".

"We moved him to the clinic downstairs, and he's waking up."

* * *

So how was that guys? Please like / follow this fanfic so others may enjoy it as well! Oh yes, don't forget to comment, I'll take anything from you guys.


	2. Chapter 2 (Chapter 10)

**_All characters belong to Ubisoft. All OC's so far belong to Lionpawheart. I own nothing, for now.  
_**

**_Chapter 10 (or Chapter 2)_**

* * *

**- Roma, Tiber Island Assassins Hideout -**

It's been at least two hours since the boy had first awakened after I had treated him, sadly though, he passed out. Now, after moving him back to my office, I'm on babysitting duty until he wakes up, I decided to kill the time by cleaning my blades.

_1 hour later…_

I was close to talking to the old man again when the boy finally decided to groan and return from the La-la lands.

"I'm dead". The declaration was very quiet, scratchy, emotionless, but very confident, borderline happy.

"Why would you think that?". I glanced over to the bed, where he was staring up at the ceiling. At my voice, he visibly flinched, and rolled his head slightly. Definitely a sparrow, I decided.

"This is heaven, isn't it? You are an angel." The sparrow seemed so certain of that. I couldn't help a chuckle.

"That's got to be the first time someone called me that. "

"And there was another, in the wreckage," he continued. "The one is white. He cradled me and raised me to heaven. Oh… Padre must be here, as well, then…"

"I think you have a concussion, _il Passero_," I gently told him, getting up and coming to sit beside him. "Do me a favor?"

"Of course," he said it like he couldn't understand what he could possibly give me, but would try anyway. If he noticed the sudden nickname, he didn't show it.

"Don't try to move, or you'll realize that heaven shouldn't hurt so much. You broke both of your left limbs, and you have a nasty gash in your stomach."

"What?"

I sighed, and put my hand on his forehead. It was warmer than usual, but fairly stable. Almost surprising, considering how much blood he lost and how much repairs his body had to work through. "I don't know if this is good news to you or not, but you're not dead. And I'm definitely not an angel."

"But," he seemed genuinely confused. "There was a fire in the church. And I was running out, and then something collapsed on me- and then there were men-"

"Well, yeah, that's why you shouldn't move right now."

"I don't feel pain, though."

"That would be the sedative and painkillers. Trust me, as soon as you start moving, though, you'll feel it well enough."

Il Passero thought about that for a moment. "If you are not an angel, who are you?"

"My name is Eden- and no, it has no relation to heaven," the boy was still confused, and I felt the need to clarify. "The man that rescued you was Ezio, my husband."

"Oh," he seemed a little put out by that.

"Huh. You must be the first person I've met that thinks being alive is bad," I commented.

"Heaven means peace and salvation. I… I thought it was over. Are you sure you're not an angel?"

"Positive. Why do you keep asking me?"

"You glow with the divinity of the Lord, his beauty reflected upon thy face."

I let out a low whistle. "Just how hard _did _you hit your head, _Passerino_? I think we'll lay off the painkillers for a while... I assure you, I am not an angel, cherub, seraphim, or anything else that could potentially glow with divinity. I'm an assassin, so kind of like the complete opposite of what you're saying."

"I've heard of the assassins." He shut his eyes tightly, and pushed his head further into the pillow. After a moment, he suddenly started speaking again, fast, even, and almost reverent, _"__Et__erit__judicium__super malos et__corruptae__, __illa__sanare infirmos__ et solatium vulnerati. Dei voluntas est via eius, Archangeli fortitudo eius in gladium…"_

I didn't know Latin, but the speech sounded a little too close to prayer for my comfort. The boy was beginning to fall into delirium.

"Wow, you are going to be embarrassed about this when you finally come to. Just sleep it off, okay?"

"Beatus sum," he breathed out, and thankfully, fell back asleep, again.

I stood over him for a long moment, chewing on my thumb.

"Lovely. A priest. Just what we needed in the décor." I muttered to myself, shaking my head.

Stefano was taking the next shift. I had a meeting to attend.

**break**

- **Roma, Tiber Island Assassins Hideout – Meeting Room**

"Before we start," I warily threw a glance to the Guild Heads present. "Can I just pass a quick vote?"

"Go ahead," Claudia shrugged.

I cleared my throat, more mockingly than anything. "Considering the doubt that some of us voiced," I threw Machiavelli a glare. "I propose we make it official right now, so that there is no misunderstandings later. All those for Ezio being established as the head of the Guild of Assassins in Roma?"

La Volpe's and Adel's hands rose first, without any hesitation. Mine followed after only because I was too lazy to jump up and down with enthusiasm. Claudia looked slightly torn for a moment, but her professional side won over, and she lifted her hand into the air. Niccolo, looking at all this, shrugged, and wove his fingers together.

"I will keep my opinions to myself."

"James?"

The bounty hunter was only present as Bartolomeo's replacement for the time being, though he made it clear from the start that he was not an assassin, nor was he a fully pledged mercenary under Bartolomeo's command. He only offered to be present in Barto's stead because he wanted to be involved in the fight against the Borgia.

"I don't know Bartolomeo's thoughts on the matter at hand." He jerked his shoulder. "I am not even an assassin."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll ask Barto later, though his answer is fairly predictable. I'm asking you as a representative of Roma."

"I don't know exactly what Ezio has done for this Order, but I do know that he is exactly what Italia needs. So I am for it."

"Alright," I smiled to Ezio. "I retreat. And can I just comment on the fact that I'm getting better at this official language thing?"

"_Grazie, _Eden, let's get started." Ezio stood up, and placed his hands onto the table. "Our main goal is the eradication of Cesare's influences."

"We can go after his resources or his troops," Niccolo said.

"My plan is to attack both. If we eliminate his resources, he will come back without his army. So let me ask you, where does his get his money? Volpe?"

"Agostino Chigi is the Pope's moneylender, but Cesare does business with someone else. We know little about him, except that he is called The Banker."

"I know someone who owes the Banker money," Claudia raised her eyebrows. "Egidio Troche, he comes by Rosa in Fiore all the time, complaining about it."

"I will follow up on that lead," Ezio nodded.

"The French still guard the way into the Castello," La Volpe reminded everyone.

"Not to mention most of the mercenaries are involved in the fight with them," James spoke up from his spot by the wall.

"We will have to take care of the General. Without him, the French will be on the defensive, and retreat from the Castello".

"You will have to speak with Captain d'Alviano on that. The Frenchman is in hiding, keeping a very low profile if you don't consider the troops he regularly sends out. No bounties have been posted on his behalf, and I know very little about the man in general," the bounty hunter reported.

"I have never seen the man," Claudia added. "If he visits brothels or taverns, it is not in my area."

"Then this will be a matter of military strategy only," Ezio concluded. "If these two men are out of the way, the Castello is still significantly harder to siege or infiltrate now, due to my failure earlier. Caterina said that the Papal Guards have been recruiting and training with renewed force and efforts, and it will be difficult to bypass them."

"There is a side entrance into the Castello that could save you much trouble," Volpe thoughtfully countered."Lucrezia's latest plaything, Pietro, has the key."

"He was at the Castello," Ezio nodded.

"His whereabouts are a mystery for now, but I will set my spies to it."

"_Va bene_. In the mean time, there are a few other things. Leonardo spoke of war machines that he was forced to create for Cesare's army. From what I have seen so far, those must not be allowed onto the battlefield." Ezio spoke seriously, placing the markers onto the map on the table. "They will turn the advantage to Borgia a hundred times more than the guns.

"The Cento Occhi and the Followers or Romulus will need to be taken care of, as well." I crossed my arms. "They will likely hide in their holes once the Borgia are out of power, but until that, they're more trouble."

"We will work on that," La Volpe nodded.

"There is more," Machiavelli suddenly spoke. "One of my contacts has reported that Cesare has agents in the city. For what purpose, I don't know. Their identities are still secret, but be on the lookout. I will try to obtain more information on them."

"And this contract wouldn't happen to be a city guard by any chance?" Ezio's eyes flickering to La Volpe.

"Yes- how did you know that?" Niccolo shifted his eyebrows together in surprise.

"Lucky guess."

La Volpe didn't even flinch, keeping to his poker face.

"So. We have a lot to do, then," I put my arms behind my head, and looked up to the ceiling. "Not to mention these recruits."

"Speaking of which, how is the boy doing?"

"Better- is he a recruit?" I raised my eyebrows. "I get that you rescued him, but shouldn't we leave that up to him?"

"We will, I am only asking about his wellbeing."

"Good."

"And the rest of them? Settling in?"

"Standing outside the door and eavesdropping," I shrugged with a smirk. Ezio rolled his eyes, showing that he was well aware of that fact, but that wasn't what he asked. "Yeah, we managed to clothe them. We'll still need to figure out equipment and all that, we're not sending them anywhere on the field until they have weapons that won't crumble into rust and dust."

"Duly noted. You are in charge. You can use whatever resources we have, along with those we don't."

"As though I need permission for that," I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about it, I'll try to get them up and running, along with any of the other ones you drag in here."

"I don't drag anyone in."

"I come on my own free will," I heard Stefano mutter in the next room.

"No commentary from the peanut gallery!" I raised my voice. "And aren't you supposed to be watching il Passero?"

"Is that his name?" Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's the name I made up for him until he can tell me his actual one," I shrugged. "It fits. I was meaning to ask, though- why do you want to take him in? As far as I can tell, he's as harmless as a lamb. Not exactly Assassin material, and this isn't an orphanage."

"You would be surprised." His voice was very serious. "I watched that lamb climb up the church wall- I think he was intending to jump to the nearby buildings. On his way, he pushed off one arched and drove a steak knife through another, and then the fire finally ate away the support. That's when he fell and broke his arm and leg."

I let out a low whistle. "So the Sparrow has talons. Isn't that interesting. But come on, it could have been adrenaline, or fear, or anything."

"It doesn't matter, the instinct is still there. As for the rest… well, it will be up to him."

"As soon as he stops spewing Latin poetry, anyway," I smirked, shrugging.

"Yes, it does. Well, if everyone knows what their jobs are, then I suppose we're done here," he concluded, addressing the entire room again. Everyone bowed their heads, slightly lower than normal for a respectful goodbye, and I couldn't help slight confusion.

I thought for a moment, and wondered if I accidentally changed something with calling the official vote for putting Ezio in charge. Everyone seemed to act as though he immediately became someone of higher rank, despite half the people present being significantly older and more experienced.

I didn't follow suit with them on principle, simply, rolling my shoulders and tipping the chair back slightly to balance on the back legs.

-break-

- **Tiber Island Assassins Hideout – Eden's Office**

I came back upstairs after the meeting to find Stefano already in my office. He pulled the chair up to sit beside the bed, leaning over the boy. Il Passero was awake again, and they were talking quietly.

"-these people seem to genuinely want to help, so don't worry, you're in good hands."

"I'm flattered," I smiled fleetingly, coming up to my desk. I didn't sit. "Think you can hold down the fort while I run that favor I promised you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course," Stefano jumped up. "I can show you where-"

"That's not necessary, just tell me the address and I'll find it one way or another. And don't worry, I'll be in and out without them realizing. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the _Passerino."_

"Right. I'll just get the letter, then," he nodded, standing up. Once he left the room, I looked over to the boy.

"So. Having fun yet?"

He briefly furrowed his eyebrows, but then scrunched up his face.

"I'll take a wild guess and say the painkillers have aired out already. Do you want more?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want food? Water? Anything? I'll make Stef go and get it," I asked, still keeping my voice light and keeping worry out of it.

"A little thirsty," he confessed.

"Finally, we're talking! And you didn't even break out in prayer this time!" I grinned, and the boy blushed scarlet, and then paled.

"I- I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Nah, it's alright. It's not every day I get called a conduit for God's divine power. I appreciate it."

He looked at me for a long moment in confusion, and then it dawned on him. "Are you making light of me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," I laughed easily. "I'm just teasing, il Passero. You were delirious, but people can see weird things when they nearly bleed out. It's alright."

"Oh," was the only sound he made. "I'm- I don't remember your name."

"Eden. Just Eden, without any Madonnas, okay?"

"As you wish," he tilted his chin down.

"So, then, what's your na-"

At that moment, Stefano walked back inside and I automatically turned. He held out a sealed letter out to me, which I took immediately. Under it was another piece of parchment with a specific address on it, right down to the floor and room. I still had a small complaint, though.

"Which window?"

"Which-"

"What, do you think I'll be coming through the back door?" I smirked. "Nah, to quote Ezio, doors are for boring people with disabilities."

"Boring people? And here I was, using doors all my life…" he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Okay, so he didn't say that. He sure acts like it sometimes, though. And you are very confident that you don't fall into that category, aren't you?"

"Why shouldn't I be? Are you saying I'm boring? Or perhaps that I have a disability?"

I laughed. "Sweetheart, your only disability is your sense of honor. Just give me the window."

"West side, third floor, second from the right," he nodded. "I will walk you out, get some food along the way for-" he stuttered for a second, unsure what to call the boy, and then followed my example, "Il Passero. "

"You'll be alright on your own for the next few minutes?" I looked over to the boy, and he gave a tiny nod, his mouth slightly open for some reason.

Stefano grasped the hilt of his sword, and unsheathed it in a smooth, practiced motion. He only hesitated for a half a second before handing it to me, pummeling first. I took it easily, and held it at my side.

I led the way out, through the corridor, and down the steps.

"So are you quite sure you want to get rid of this sword?" I wondered one last time. "It's going to be a while before you get one that's in such good condition."

"I've already made up my mind," he countered with slight frustration. I shrugged.

"Alright. Suit yourself. Oh, and thanks."

"For wha-"

As soon as I walked through the door into the main hall, somebody took a hold of my hair, jerking me to the side. Before I could properly breathe, there was a knife at my throat, tickling the skin almost sensually. The gloved hand and the armor that pressed into my back were steady and calm.

A moment after that has happened, every blade that was still in the guild, namely Ezio's, Adel's, Niccolo's was directed towards me and my attacker. With the exception of Stefano, whose sword I held in my hands. Ghita was slower on the uptake, but pulled out her cheap and rusty blade as well.

I laughed carefully, aware of the splitting skin on my throat.

"Guys, chill. Jamie, you're getting better. Loads better. "

"Good enough to be the one to turn you in?" he asked into my ear.

I smiled. My hand shot up, closing in around his wrist and I sacrificed a few more drops of blood to wrench his arm away enough to put Stef's sword between his dagger and my neck. There was a flash of pain in my scalp as my hair was wrenched out.

I spun out of his hands with a clash and ring of steel, and at the same time shot my leg out to try and trip him. He turned the moved on me, his sword flying out of the scabbard and coming at me the next second.

I parried and slid under his arm, twisting to get behind him, but he recovered and turned with me, disallowing me the advantage.

"Not quite," I playfully narrowed my eyes, dancing a few steps away from him. "But you're good."

"What gave me away?" He moved his sword to the side, showing surrender (or a truce) and put it away. I relaxed.

"You don't smell like fear anymore, but you reek of the dyes they use on fabric. Been shopping with Diana lately?"

He wrinkled his nose at the reminder.

"But hey, you don't underestimate me, hold the blade steady, don't make stupid mistakes, have decent equipment and if I was anyone else you'd have a pretty good element of surprise this time."

"If you were anybody else, they would actually notice when some of their hair gets pulled out," he held up his left hand, and opened it. I watched passively as a considerable number of long, dark hairs fell to the stone floor. "Such sacrifices."

Again with the dry humor. I was really starting to like him.

"What's a few hairs when you're about to lose freedom?" I shrugged. "But now that you mentioned it, ow….."

Ezio let out a loud huff. "Eden, James, could you do this some other place? You'll scare our recruits with your little stunts."

"Oh, so the fact that my throat is bleeding is just a detail?" I raised my eyebrows.

He gave me a mockingly skeptical look. "_Amore, _I know your limits better than anybody."

"True that, but a little bit of concern would be nice," I muttered with good humor, looking over the confused faces of the said recruits and Niccolo, who were seemingly trying to figure out what just happened and if they needed to kill anybody or not. Adel was almost hurtfully nonchalant, simply putting away her weapon and looking back to the shelf. "Come on, Stef, we have places to be."

"So I take it that somebody attacking you is a routine enough thing that no one is even bothered by it?" Stefano still looked at James with distrust and confusion.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's not suicidal enough to actually attack me in the middle of our hideout. At least, I hope. Blood is difficult to wash out, and we just got those carpets."

Ghita was staring at me as though I've just started juggling on a unicycle while laughing hysterically. Stef seemed to take those reactions in a stride, and simply nodded, though.

"Some people just can't take a joke," I puffed, coming up to Ezio. He grinned.

"It will take a little time, but they'll get used to your humor."

"Yes, well, I'm going out," I waved my hand, and passed him, heading out the door. "Stef will take care of the _passerino, _and you should start walking Ghita through the basics. Let's make sure this place doesn't fall apart while I'm gone, shall we?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Ezio caught the tips of my hair, giving it a playful tug. I suddenly wanted to just jerk him down from his freakish height to my level, and kiss him. I hesitated for a moment, before I realized that I didn't actually care about the audience, and did just that. He went willingly, as always, his hands coming to rest on my waist to pull me closer.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Niccolo's bored voice broke the moment before it could properly start, though.

"Do you get a kick out of cockblocking or something?" I asked him with irritation, reluctantly stepping away from my husband. Niccolo didn't grace me with a response (actually, it looked as though he hasn't even glanced up from his book the entire time).

I rolled my eyes, but didn't push the issue, deciding I had better things to do.

**break**

**- Roma, Centro District -**

I remembered when climbing walls was only possible with previously installed rafters and beams, having to proceed carefully and listen to the creaking of pipes and old wooden frames. Having fallen off a few times off of undecorated, boring brick walls of the houses in New York, I knew how much of a pain those buildings were.

In comparison, these rich, lavish, amazing, masterpiece houses of the nobility district of Roma were the complete opposite. The marble was implanted deeply into the walls, giving good support, and the small decorative carvings were surprisingly comfortable to grab on to.

So it wasn't the building's appearance that I had an issue with. No, what bothered me was the fact that the house was smack in the middle of the riches part of the city, which could only mean that Stefano's family had more money than I expected. Which also meant that if they didn't like something in his letter, they could very well pay off all mouths to shut them up about his treachery, and begin a very serious and wide search for their heir.

But a promise was a promise, so I dutifully climbed up to the specified window.

I hung on the ledge below the frame, and glanced down. If anybody noticed, they didn't care enough to alarm anyone, and the guard patrols would take a few more minutes to get to this part of the street. Counting it safe, I pulled myself up a little bit to look through the window at the room. It was empty, so I hauled myself to sit up on the ledge, and got out my knife.

It fitted between the panels with some effort, and the movement upwards lifted the latch. It opened around me, and I hurried to jump inside.

The bedroom was something I now expected from nobles- a huge bed with drapery, expensive and carved furniture, and way more space than I knew how to use.

The plan was to leave the sword and the letter on the bed for the servants to find, but I stopped halfway to it, and stared at the wardrobe. More specifically, at the row of pretty dolls that sat on it. Those definitely did not belong to Stefano, unless he had a fetish I didn't want to know about.

All of a sudden, I took note of the footsteps and the quiet humming in the hall. They seemed quieter than a guard's, and there was absolutely no metal. I glanced around for a spot to hide, panicking like a child who still hasn't found one when the It finished counting. And then, in good tradition of the game, I jumped to the door, pressing myself against the wall behind it.

The next moment the door opened, hiding me from sight temporarily. I finally identified the person to be a teenage girl, who lifted her skirts up from the ground to make less noise. From behind, her hair was just about the same shade of blond as Stefano's, and I realized that this was the sister he so fondly mentioned.

I had to move fast, either way, before she turned around and started screaming. I pushed the door away, making it close. Before it slammed, I took a quick step towards the girl, and put my hand around onto her mouth.

She instinctively jumped, and tried to get away from me, but I held. The sound she was trying to make was stifled, but I still had to put a stop to her struggling.

"Just calm down, kid!" I hissed into her hair. "I'd really rather not hurt you, but if you keep trying to scream, I'll knock you out."

She stilled.

"I'm going to take my hand away, but you have to promise me you won't yell. We will talk, quiet and civil, and I will leave. Alright?"

She hesitated, but then nodded. I took my hand off of her mouth, and took a step away. She spun around sharply, her eyes wide and her mouth frowning. She looked somewhere between terrified and furious, but kept her voice quiet.

"If you want gold, you got the wrong room," she informed me, talking fast. "I only have my dolls, nothing more.. Whatever my father keeps here is in his safe."

I smiled. "Tempting, but I'm here on a favor for Stefano."

Her eyes widened further. They were hazel, unlike Stefano's green ones, I noted.

"Stefano? Oh, I knew he'd be alright! Mother was so worried when we heard about the desertion, but I knew he'd be fine!" He voice was now excited, all fear forgotten.

"He's fine. What's your name?"

"Alessia."

"Okay, Alessia. He asked me to leave this here, in your room". I pulled out the letter from a pouch on my belt, and the sword, and stretched it out to her, hilt first. The girl flickered her eyes between me and the items, and then gingerly took them. "I guess he thought you'd know what to do with them."

"This is his blade… Why would he want to give this back? Unless…" she looked up at me. "He isn't coming back, is he?"

I spread my arms. "No one is keeping him from visiting you. He's a wanted man at the moment, though, so we told him to stay put until the commotion dies down."

"Can I see him?" she looked hopeful.

"Erm, no. Safe houses are only safe because people don't know about them."

Her face fell. Her delicate hands clutched at the sword and letter. "Oh… well, I suppose it's for the best. I can't leave the house, anyway."

"Why can't you leave the house?" I raised my eyebrows. Usually girls, even of high standing, were allowed to leave their homes. Granted, they had to have a chaperone or a guard with them, but appearances were important to them, as were the chances to show off their new dresses.

"Stefano didn't tell you? I'm sick, and Father doesn't want me to go outside."

Alessia looked anything but sick. Her skin was golden and healthy, her voice completely clear. Overall, she looked full of life, just like any other teenage girl. I made a mental note to ask Stef about it later.

"Who are you?" she suddenly wondered.

"Can't say that either. You understand?"

"You're wanted, too."

I smiled. "Smart girl. Yeah. Plus I don't trust nobles. You never know who they associate with."

"I can help," Alessia took a small step forward.

"Oh, no, no, no," I shook my head. "I've already conscripted more than enough kids in my lifetime."

"You don't understand! I want to see my brother! Anything I can do to help him, I- I can get into my father's papers, eavesdrop… I can be of use to him, you!" She suddenly seemed desperate, as though I was about to vanish along with the last mentions of her brother.

I opened my mouth, and then took a moment to think about it. "Well, that will depend on what Stef says. I can't make claims for you. But if you want, I can get a message back to him, while on my way. Don't expect me to be a courier pigeon, though, I have things to do."

She thought about it for a long moment. "Can he take me away from here?"

"Why would you want that?" I was starting to get confused. "This place is nice. And I thought you were sick."

"I'm- It's… complicated. But my father wants me to marry one of his accomplices. Stefano kept him from doing that before, but now that he's gone- I don't want to get married," she now had tears in her eyes. I was tempted to back away to the window at the sight. "And I'm scared, not just of Alvani."

This whole thing was starting to get strange. "Why are you scared? Did your father threaten you? Worse?"

"No- not yet… talk to Stefano. If he trusts you, then he'll tell you."

I realized that she was still scared of _me. _She was talkative and trusting, though, so whatever it was that she had to hide, it had to be something big. It was best not to push her further, though I would definitely question her brother later.

"I understand," I sighed, rubbing my head. "I will see what I can do…"

"_You_ will?"

"What, did you expect me to be all moral and noble?" I raised my eyebrows. "Leave it all up to your brother? You seem like a smart girl, I'm sure we'd be able to work something out."

She stared at me with renewed hope. Then she reached up, and took out her jeweled earrings and necklace, and stretched them out for me. "Here. Give these to my brother. They're worth a lot, and I want to help in any way I can. I'll tell Mother that I simply lost them."

I shrugged, accepting them. "Every little bit helps."

Tucking the jewelry away, I stepped towards the window, but Alessia wasn't done yet. "Tell him that I only have three more months before I will be married. I won't be able to leave after that."

I turned back to her, furrowing my eyebrows. "Who told you that nonsense?"

She seemed confused. "When a woman married in church, she becomes the man's-"

"Yeah, yeah, she becomes property. Which is a silly belief, you can do as you like. Run away, join the circus, no God will smite you for it."

"But- that's blasphemy!"

"I get that a lot," I rolled my eyes, finally managing to make it to the window. "Oh, and remember. I was never here. I don't care what you have to make up for your parents, but make sure they don't know about me."

"Of- of course!"

"And don't do anything stupid like steal documents or run away before you hear from us. I know I said you can, but you'd be lost within the hour."

"I wouldn't dare, anyway," she cast her eyes downwards. "I will be patient."

"They won't be searching for Stef, will they?" I paused briefly, already on the other side of the window.

"I doubt it. But in case they do, I will stall for as long as possible."

I grinned approvingly. "Good girl. We're going to make a little incident happen soon, though, so whatever you hear about your brother, don't believe a word of it. I'll take care of him, so don't worry."

**break**

"He is going to do _what?!_"

"Do I have to repeat myself or something?" I threw my head back, looking up at the ceiling. "Keep your voice down, spare us our eardrums."

Stefano looked very close to ripping his hair out in frustrated anger. "They promised me- she's too young!"

"So get her out of there," I said, still perfectly calm. "I don't see any problems."

"I can't just take her away, either! How can I support her? And she's a spoiled girl-"

"She can adjust and take a job herself," I offered. "Look, it's really simple, and if you stop panicking and listen, you'll see it, as well."

He glared at me, but dropped into the chair, tightly folding his arms. "What?"

"First of all, stop yelling and put a reign on your temper. Second, you either take her away from there and place her under our protection but slightly worse conditions, or let her get married and continue the lavish lifestyle, except this time, with a husband and kids. And if you don't like the husband, hey, we're Assassins. Sort of specialize in removing characters-"

"That you don't like?" il Passero finished for me. I glanced over to his with a raised eyebrow. His tone was bitter, but I let it go. The boy was in pain, and he didn't actually know what we did.

"Well, the official version is that we kill those who kill others. Nobles aren't all innocent, and if her husband is abusive in the first place, chances are we'd be killing two birds with one stone."

"And what's your version, then?" the boy wondered.

"What?"

He blushed at the incredulous look I sent him. "You said that was the official version. What's your version?"

I thought about that for a moment, and then rolled my shoulders. "I don't kill innocent people if that's what you're implying."

There was a short silence.

"Will you kill me?" the boy suddenly asked in a very quiet voice. He was still staring at me intently, but as I returned the gaze, he jerked away to look at the ceiling.

I was surprised. "Why on earth would we bother patching you up if we were going to kill you? I'm not about to let my handiwork go to waste. And Emilio would be disappointed."

"Then what will happen to me?"

"Do you have any family?"

He bit his lip. Now he just looked like he was about to cry. "I was raised by the Padre. And he must be dead now- he was inside when the fire started."

"This is like a port for wayward orphans," I groaned, leaning my head onto my hands. "And he expects me to take care of all of you, which I will, but you have to give me a break. One girl is traumatized by something she won't speak of, another has a potential search party after him and a sister that needs protection, now a little sparrow with broken wings was dragged in…"

"Bit off more than you can chew?" Stef asked with dry humor.

"You have no idea," I breathed. I wasn't just thinking of the recruits. There were other problems with people who were technically independent and should not have been giving any issues at all, along with the bigger concerns and enemies in the city. Ezio was suddenly nowhere to be found again, and Adel and Niccolo were attending to their own business. I had almost no one to fall back on in those moments, and I was not created for responsibilities like these.

"Eden, I can't let my sister get married. She's- well, there is something…"

"Yeah, I got that impression. Care to fill me in on what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with her!" he blew up again. "She just has a condition! Father says she's possessed by a demon, the doctor claims she's just sick, a priest tried an exorcism, but nothing works, and she's terrified of what will happen if it doesn't get better. But she's a good kid, and she doesn't deserve to be stuck inside all the time!"

"Can you just tell me what the hell is going on?" I finally snapped. "Does she breathe fire? Curdle milk? Have a tail? What?"

Stefano hesitated. "You are not religious, are you?"

"No."

"Then I suppose… I will try to trust you. She has… episodes."

"Episodes?"

"Really brief ones- she has always been a good girl, obedient and shy. But sometimes it's like something hits her, and she starts throwing things around, ripping up clothes, throwing paint onto walls. Once she nearly scratched her nurse's eyes out, though I don't blame her, the woman was horrible. And sometimes, when we talked, it was like for a few moments, there was a different look in her eyes, and she would suddenly say something that's unlike her, or…"

"Right." I furrowed my eyebrows. "And you think it's demonic possession?"

"I don't know what to think." He confessed. "But what else could it be?"

"Another personality, for one thing," I shrugged. "Sounds like it's just a defense mechanism. She comes across a problem she doesn't know how to deal with, and so she becomes someone that can."

"How do you know this?" Stefano looked at me suspiciously. "I've never heard of that before."

"Modern psychology not around then, eh?"

To be perfectly honest, I _didn't _know anything about the subject. There was a vague memory of the basic Psych course I did in High School for credit, but it was a very long time ago. But the situation sounded like a possibility.

"Well, did she ever refer to herself in another name?"

"No… Wait, so you're saying Essa is two people?"

"Two, three, forty, however many she needs."

"Alright, here is what's going to happen," I pushed away from my desk, standing up. "Stefano, think about your sister. She's your family, so the call is yours. If there _is _a search party, then we will deal with it. Il Passero, you will stay here until you're on your feet again. Once that happens, you can either get the hell out, which I strongly suggest, or join us, in which case life will have meaning again and you won't have to starve out on the streets. Stef and I will alternate taking care of you, but don't get too cocky. Both got it?" I passed my eyes between them. There were small nods. "Good. Stef, keep an eye on the _passerino, _I have to go instruct Ghita."

"Yes sir!" He gave me a sharp salute that looked like a habitual response to orders. "Or- ma'am-"

"Whatever you feel like," I waved my hand, and walked out the door.

Somehow, privacy was never an issue with leaving them in my office. Not that I particularly trusted a blue shimmer of my supposed DNA ability on that, but it was simply that I didn't hold anything that they would find of value. Trinkets and spare parts, random notes and reminders, books on engineering and medical treatment… There was nothing that was intimate enough that I'd feel the need to lock it away.

I found Ghita beside the fire, stretching her thin arms out to the warmth. That was all she did in her spare time in the few days that she lived in the hideout. Try to get warm.

"It gets chilly here," I leaned a hip on the arm of the couch. She flinched in surprise, but didn't look up. "But it's the middle of summer, how can you be cold?"

"I'm always cold now," she mumbled. "It's as if the sun lost its light."

I folded my lips into a silent whistle. "You should probably see a doctor about that, you know. It's not normal."

She glared at me sharply, and then angrily jerked her head. "You don't understand."

"Don't I? I think I can guess. How many did you lose?"

She twisted her lips, seemingly about to sob, but she held it. "I don't want to talk about it."

I didn't respond for a moment. Then I let out a huff. "Grab your blade, I'll show you the best way to warm up and blow off some steam."

"What?" I took her aback. "You-"

"Yes, me," I rolled my eyes so far into the back of my head that they started to hurt. "What? Were you hoping for Ezio? Well, so was I, but he seems to have better things to do at the moment. He won't be back for a while, so I'm the closest you've got. Sorry if I disappoint."

It was hard to distinguish her expression. It was some sort of mix of eagerness, embarrassment, anger and confusion. "Steel? Right away?"

"Well, wooden sticks don't strike much fear into the hearts of men, you know," I noted, pulling out my own sword. "What's the problem?"

"I've seen men practice- they always use blunt edges and padded weapons and armor," she said, now strangely timid.

"We aren't practicing for knight tourneys, and our swords are not for decoration. So pick up your sword. If you're afraid of harming me, don't be. If you're afraid I'll hurt you, be assured that I have better control of my weapon than that. So pull it out, I want to see what you already know."

"Eden!" Niccolo called me from the door. "If you're going to be swinging sharp things around, go someplace else. Preferably with less furniture of ours."

"We don't have a training room yet," I argued back at him.

"Then use that large hall in the east wing, it's empty."

"Fine. Come on," I gestured for the woman to follow me. The mentioned hall was just a short staircase from the common room, and soon, we stood opposing each other on the vast floor.

"Have you ever handled a sword properly before?" I asked.

"I never had any training. I only picked a blade up when I had to defend myself- Maestro stepped in before I really had to use it, however."

"Then we'll start with the basics. That being, you're gripping the sword wrong. It's a shortsword, it's meant for one hand."

"It's heavy," she admitted. "I worry that I'll drop it midswing."

"You'll have to learn, or get a lighter weapon. I'll tell you what, actually," I tapped my chin in thought. "We'll try out a couple different weapons with you, since we're starting basically from scratch. Maybe you'll like archery better, though you'll need a different teacher for that. I'm not big on bows, unless they're mechanized."

"As you wish," she nodded her head, but from that moment, tried to grip her sword with only one hand. I spent a few more minutes adjusting her grip on it, and then taught her the most basic drill; the five pointed star. She spent her time blocking slow and predictable hits from both shoulders, legs, and then trying to poke a hole in me. Uncertain and overly careful at first, after the first hour, she was doing it more smoothly.

When I asked if her hands started bleeding yet, she smiled tightly. "No, Madonna. I've spent my life doing hard work on the field and with needles and ropes. I've got my share of calluses."

"Good," Was all I said. Then suddenly hit at her left hip instead of her right shoulder. She didn't respond in time, and the blade froze an inch away from her leg. She yelped and jumped away.

"You-"

"What, you think the men on the field will telegraph their moves to you? Don't trust me, darling, keep your eyes peeled and work on your reflexes," I grinned.

"Eden?" came from the door. I turned around, just as Adel assessed the scene. "Oh, you're busy. Another time then."

There was something suddenly cold and hard in her voice that caught me by surprise. The girl already turned away, and disappeared.

I sighed, and sheathed my blade. "Keep practicing. I've had enough of her antics."

I followed my former student, leaving Ghita behind. Adel took all the stairs up, to the rooftop, and when I caught up, she was simply sitting down on the edge, not even shivering the cold air. Sokolo was circling up somewhere high in the air, but I spared him no thought.

"Adel," I called her. She ignored me. I waited a moment, and then came closer. "Adelaide, you're my daughter, and I love you, but enough is enough. Tell me what the hell is going on inside that head of yours."

"Why do you care?" she snapped. Her anger was cold and icy.

"Did you miss the part where I said you were my daughter?" I sat down next to her. She scooted away.

_Ouch..._

"You've got new playthings now, though. Why don't you go take care of them?"

I let out a confused laugh. "Is that what this is about? Parents got a new baby, so I don't get as much attention?"

She glared at me. "You barely pay attention to anything these days. And then you bring in these strangers and treat them as though they deserve their place here."

"Erm, first of all, that was all Ezio's doing. And two, what would you rather me do? Throw them out onto the streets? Deny them food and bed? Stop training them, tell them they're hopeless? What, Adel?"

"You could stop pretending that this is how it's supposed to be!" There were tears in her eyes, and I was taken aback. "Mario is _dead_, Eden! I had to take the blade out of his back! I had to bury him! And then I come this godforsaken city and you are wasting time and pretending as though there is nothing wrong! As though-"

"The world didn't just crash around us?" I asked quietly. "It did, Adel. But not for the first time- it has burned a lot. For you, too. I am dealing with it in the best way I can."

"Well it's not good enough!" She shouted, her temper flaring hotly all of a sudden, a change to her usual freezing composure. "Cesare is still alive! The Vatican is still standing! Mario is still dead! And you and Ezio go around, and-" The words were lost in a choked sob, and the next moment she was in my arms, her hands twisting my clothing and bruising skin.

It started to rain.

"We will finish this," I spoke into her hair, my voice now hard, the grief I've been suppressing resurfaced briefly. "Cesare will die. All of them will. And once they do, we can put their heads on Mario's tomb."

Somewhere above, Sokolo screeched in warning.

"All I ask is for you to make an effort. These people are here to stay. You don't have to like them, but you have to be able to work with them." I gripped her shoulders, leaning away. The tears were gone as quickly as they came, only the slight redness showing their sincerity.

"But why? We can do this on our own, Eden, you know we can!"

"I'm not so sure anymore," I said quietly. "Adel, they have an army, and we are not at our best. If we keep going, there will be losses. And I can't stand to lose any more of my family."

"What has happened to you?" she asked suddenly, her voice now almost confused. "You used to be able to take on the world with your bare hands!"

"The world just got a whole lot bigger, though, and we're smack in the middle of this circus," I smiled. "Before, I did the job, and it was fine. But you've seen it now…. I'm part of the management! I'm supposed to know what to do, how to train these recruits, how to organize them!"

"You trained me just fine, though."

"No, it wasn't fine!" I spoke almost bitterly. "It was worse than what I grew up with. We gave you knives instead of dolls and armor instead of dresses. You grew up fighting with mercenaries and assassins, running with thieves and chatting up courtesans. What part of that is a normal childhood, exactly?"

"We're not back to this argument again, are we?" she furrowed her eyebrows. I let out a small huff.

"No. I guess there is no point. But _cara_, you have to understand, I have no idea what I'm doing half the time. I don't know what's going through Ezio's head anymore. It feels as though it's a matter of time before someone opens friendly fire on a misunderstanding."

We sat in silence for a little bit. Rain drops made small sounds as they fell around us, our clothes slowly becoming wet.

"Why don't you let me take the title of Master?" she asked finally. "You know I'm ready."

"Just the fact that you have to say that means you're not," I rolled my shoulders. That was not only my opinion- Altair sent a flare of resentment whenever the subject was touched. "You're proud, Adel. Probably no more than me, but I'm better at hiding it."

"Oh, you mean in the way you taunt your enemies as though you're playing a game?"

I gave her a toothy grin, but it went unappreciated. "There is a difference. I taunt because it _is_ a game to me."

"You are a hypocrite, Eden," she muttered.

"Watch it, I might take offense," my tone didn't let that on, though. "Come on, you probably don't want the damned formality anyway. As soon as you get it, people seemed to think you're responsible and reliable."

"You also don't give yourself credit. You wouldn't still be here if we asked you to do more than you liked."

"Wouldn't I be?"

Adel didn't respond, because she knew as well as I did- where Ezio went, I followed. I could roam and wander, but I always found my way back to my family and the Order. It was the simple order of things.

"Come on, let's go back inside. Hopefully you're done sulking, because I will need your puppy eyes to convince Ghita to cook."

"You are also shameless," she added with a slight smile, finally breaking through her ice.

* * *

**_A/N: The story is at Sequence 5 of Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, if anybody wanted to know. :)_**


End file.
